Whump! (Sorry Hiccup)
by SweenTheSaltine
Summary: A collection of one-shots begins here! This is based around hiccup!whump any time before the second movie but after the first. Leave suggestions plz. I will update on a weird basis.
1. chapter 1

**Hello! I am _Sween the Saltine._ I'm starting a HTTYD one-shots collection, and I hope you can leave suggestions. Here are the rules:**

 **1\. No higher than a T**

 **2\. No crossovers**

 **3\. Only the HTTYD timeline so no modern things**

 **4\. This is based on hiccup!whump so please make your requests/suggestions around it**

 **5\. No one dies**

 **6\. It can't be after HTTYD2 or before the first movie**

 **That's about it. Leave suggestions plz!**


	2. Sorry Cuz, This Is Gonna Hurt

**Title: Sorry, Cuz**

 **Requested By: Wyrenfire**

 **Summary: The riders split up on a training exercise. When in the woods, Hiccup and Snotlout get ambushed by a group of dragons.**

 **I chose this one because it was the first request and I like Hicclout. Thanks for the suggestion, Wyrenfire! This one-shot takes place during RTTE season 4.**

"Come on, Snotlout!" Hiccup gave a small shout, turning his head to glance at Snotlout who was trailing behind him.

"Coming!" Snotlout gave a furious reply as he ripped through the bushes. His lantern shook in his hand, making a racket.

"Would you be quiet? Were trying to make it to the other side of this island _without_ being eaten alive by wild dragons."

Snotlout growled and brought the swinging lantern to a halt. He gave a sharp gaze at Hiccup as if saying, _Better?_

Hiccup just sighed and continued the trek through the forest, Snotlout close behind. Out of all the riders, Hiccup was stuck with _him,_ the annoying cousin. He would much rather have been placed with Fishlegs or Astrid, but Fishlegs was the one to decide this time.

"So... what is the point of this again?" Snotlout questioned, gazing around at his surroundings.

"This is supposed to help prepare us for if we ever get stuck on an island without our dragons."

"But all we do is get from one side of the island to the next! There is really no point to that,"

"Well, if you want to complain to anyone, go to Fishlegs. He's the one who came up with this."

"Sure, but-"

Snotlout was cut off by a roar, and the crackling of branches. The forest seemed to cave in on them as a group of Nadders dropped out of the trees on top of them.

"Run!" Hiccup yelled, and sprinted away from the attackers. He dodged a couple trees here and there untill he felt like there were hot knives digging into his back. He shouted out with pain, and continued on as fast as he could away from the dragons. When the roars faded away from the distance, Hiccup slowly melted to the ground as darkness enveloped him.

(PB)

Snotlout kept running untill he heard the roars fade in the distance. _Where's Hiccup?_ He thought, frantically looking around for his cousin. He didn't want to call out for Hiccup just in case the dragons could hear if he did.

Snotlout trotted forward in hopes of running into Hiccup. But he didn't. He paused and turned to search the edges of his view when he saw it.

Hiccup, motionless on the ground with Nadder spines embedded in his back.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted and raced over to his cousin. He kneeled down beside Hiccup and shook his shoulder. "Come on, cuz, wake up,"

"S... Snotlout?" Came a sluggish voice.

"We've gotta get the spines out of your back, okay?"

Hiccup grunted in response and lolled his head to the ground. He was dripping with blood seeping out of his back and onto the ground.

Snotlout took a deep breath before wrapping his hands around one of the quills. He tugged as hard as he could and after a ragged pull it finally retreated from Hiccup's back. He watched as blood oozed from the wound. Snotlout needed to pull the other quills out _quick_. He tugged each one out of his back, all of them followed by a flow of blood.

"Wait... don't... don't pull that one out Snotlout..." Hiccup slurred his words and gathered strength to point to his stomach.

Snotlout peered over Hiccup's side to find that the last quill went through his back... and out his stomach. "Hold on, Hiccup. I have to get you to the other side of the island," He put one arm under Hiccup's knees and the other away from his wounds on his upper back. "Sorry, cuz. This is gonna hurt,"

(PB)

Snotlout had no problem carrying Hiccup's frail body as he ran across the island. He panted as he sprinted across the beach to a gathering of lanterns where the other Riders would be. Everyone gasped at the sight of Hiccup's limp body.

"What happened?!" Astrid asked, running over to the two.

"Nadder... attack," Snotlout answered between breaths.

"We've got to get him back to Berk!" Fishlegs shouted, mounting Meatlug.

Snotlout handed his cousin over to Astrid after she mounted Toothless. "Stormfly, follow," She ordered her dragon.

The others mounted their dragons and they set of on their journey to Berk in hopes of saving their friend.

(PB)

It was dark. All Hiccup could feel was scorching pain. The last thing he could remember was telling Snotlout not to pull out the quill. Hiccup sure hoped he didn't, or Hiccup would be in Valhalla soon from blood loss.

He heard a concerned voice speak in his ear. "Hiccup, please... wake up," He could barely make out the words but instantly knew who it was.

 _Astrid,_ He thought. He tried to open his eyelids, but they wouldn't cooperate. _I wish I could wake up._ He tried to speak, but all that came out was a soft moan. It was good enough for him- at least he wasn't dead.

After about an hour of struggles, Hiccup finally managed to open his eyes. It was night, and they were flying on Toothless.

"Ast'd..." He mumbled.

"Hiccup? Oh thank Thor!" Astrid cheered. "We're taking you to Berk so Gothi can see to you. You lost a lot of blood... we thought you were going to die,"

Hiccup squirmed and protested, "'M fine, Ast'd..."

"No, you are not Hiccup. You were stabbed by _eight_ Nadder quills! And one... well..." She gulped.

"I know..." He slurred his words, raising a hand to his stomach. It was burning hot with pain as if it were actually on fire.

"Berk up ahead!" Tuffnut shouted, pointing in front of him.

They landed near Gothi's hut, and Astrid asked, "Hiccup, your gonna have to get up. Can you stand?"

"Yea... 'm fine," Hiccup answered as he slowly stood up, clenching his stomach.

Astrid put an arm below Hiccup's shoulders to help him get to the hut. Gothi was already prepared, waiting inside. She scribbled on the ground and Fishlegs translated, "She says that we need to pull the quill out to stop infections. It didn't hit any vital organs, luckily,"

"Alright... j-just get it over with," Hiccup was fully conscious now, laying on his side.

Fishlegs started to tug on the quill, but blood started to come out. He gave another hard tug and it slid out of Hiccup's body. The long quill was covered in blood. They quickly wrapped him in bandages to stem the bleeding, and let him rest.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout was the only one left in the room, standing over his cousin's side.

"Hey," Hiccup mumbled. "T-thanks for saving me back there,"

"That's what family is for," Then Snotlout scowled. "Don't tell anybody about this or you're dead, princess outpost!"

Hiccup and Snotlout gave a short laugh.

 **Sorry, bad ending.**

 **I'm not so great at endings, but... whatever.**

 **I was thinking, and my thoughts were:**

 **What do you think for the next chapter? Comment the letter-**

 **A) Hiccup gets sick at the edge and Tuff and Ruff are the only ones there**

 **B) Hiccup can't use his fake leg for a day**

 **C) Hiccup gets poisoned**

 **D) Hiccup breaks his good leg**

 **You can combine if you want. Bye!**


End file.
